


A Family of Five

by planetundersiege



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adopted Children, Drabble, Earth C, Family Feels, Grubs, Illustrations, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Traditional Art, Wordcount: 100-500, domestic life, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: John comes home with groceries.





	A Family of Five

“Karkat!” John shouted as he entered their large house, letting the wind carry a few bags for him. “I’m back with the groceries!”

 

As he finished the sentence, he heard several loud chirps, and the familiar sound of countless of tiny legs running, and a few seconds later, three grubs appeared, happily running towards their father to greet him, followed by a smiling Karkat.

 

“Took you long enough, the kids were getting a bit restless and cranky. I think it’s time for them to nap soon.”

 

“Well, they got their crankiness from his dad, that’s for sure. They’re even crankier than usual.”

 

“Well, that’s obviously because they’re going to pupate soon. The body preparing for the molt takes a lot of energy.”

 

John nodded and sat down on the floor, and immediately felt the tingling sensation of the grubs climbing onto him. Wictor and Karson took a shoulder each, while Tyler (it had taken ages to convince Karkat to name a grub with a five letter name) comfortable sat in John’s lap. All three grubs purred, and John happily looked at his children,

[](https://ibb.co/6bdgJdb)

Karkat stood a few feet away, just smiling at how adorable John was with the grubs, he was a natural.

 

“They really love you. And since you’re trapped, I better fix the fucking groceries.”

[](https://ibb.co/31kqY04)

**Author's Note:**

> The grubs  
> Wictor - blueblood with a seadweller mutation.  
> Karson - red mutantblood  
> Tyler - limeblood


End file.
